The present invention relates to a method for forming convexities in a plate body, a tool for forming convexities in a plate body and a plate having convexities formed therein.
A method, a tool and a plate in accordance with the above are known from U.S. Pat. No. 5,318,176. This publication teaches a rail that is produced by placing a plate-shaped body in a tool, which forms convexities in two opposite directions relative to the main face of the plate body. However, at the same time as the convexities are formed, the plate is also bent so that it becomes essentially U-shaped in cross-section. Owing to the substantial bending of the plate, only rail-shaped bodies having just one row of convexities can be made by means of this method and tool. A plate of greater extent and having several rows of convexities cannot be produced using the taught method and tool.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,851,846 teaches a plate-shaped body where convexities are formed in opposite directions. However, these convexities are only made at one side edge of the plate, which results in tension arising in the juncture between the innermost convexity and the distal planar portion of the plate. It is therefore not possible to produce such convexities over a major area of the plate, since these convexities will result in the plate twisting markedly. Also, the plate is only intended to receive an adjustable leg of a dishwasher.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,062,570, U.S. Pat. No. 3,208,505 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,711,420 teach other variants of plates equipped with convexities. All the plates are produced with specific uses in view, such as a comer connector for a stand, a holder for a burner and a post for use in a shopfitting system. None of these publications teach convexities which are suitable for arranging over a major extent of a plate.
The main objective of the present invention is to make possible the provision of convexities over a larger area of a plate than is possible with the known methods and tools. A plate of this kind having convexities over a major area of the plate, for example, across the entire plate, may, for instance, be used as a suspension plate, for use, for example, in a shopfitting system; as a substructure for a floor, wherein the plate has convexities ensuring a suitable distance between, for example, a wooden floor and a concrete floor, and may also be made of a somewhat yielding material so that it springs a little under pressure; as a sound-absorbing wall in that, for example, two such plates can be arranged with insulation therebetween, where the purpose of the convexities is to scatter the reflected sound; as a lamp shade, wherein a light source is mounted on the back of the plate and the plate serves to disperse the light so as to provide indirect illumination from, for example, a wall or a ceiling; as anchoring for, for instance, reinforcement bars, in that the plate can form a connection between several reinforcing rods and hold them correctly spaced apart; as decorative plates on walls or ceilings, optionally also for decorative purposes on other articles, e.g., lamp shades; and as a hinge connection, the convexities formed along the respective side edges of two plates being intermeshed and a hinge pin fed through the convexities.
The aforementioned are merely examples of the use of a plate produced according to the method of the invention and using the tool of the invention. More possible uses will almost certainly come to light as the invention begins to be used.
The above-mentioned possibilities are achieved by a method for forming first and second oppositely directed sets of convexities, wherein the plate body is secured so that the main face thereof maintains its orientation and each of the convexities in the first set of convexities is pressed out by a length which is substantially equal to the corresponding length by which each of the convexities of the second set of convexities is pressed out.
The above-mentioned possibilities are further achieved by means of a tool comprising first and second tool halves, the tool halves having a plurality of projections arranged along a straight line and being separated by a plurality of spaces so that the projections on the first half fit into the spaces on the second half and vice versa, and wherein when the tools halves are brought completely together, the projections on the first tool half are of a length which is equal to the corresponding length across the projections on the second tool half.
The above mentioned possibilities are also achieved by providing a plate in which first and second sets of convexities are formed in opposite directions, the convexities of the first set having a length which is substantially equal to the corresponding length of each of the convexities of the second set of convexities.